In today's computing environment, a user may employ a variety of computing devices. For example, a user may use a desktop personal computer (PC) at a fixed work place, at home, or the like. However, the same user may use a mobile computing device, such as a cellular telephone, a palm-size PC, and perhaps even a personal data assistant (PDA) during travel.
With such a variety of computing devices, there is a desire to be able to share information across the computing devices. Today, there is some limited capability to share data though a mechanism known as data synchronization. However, this mechanism often requires the two devices to be physically collated, and often networked, for the data to be transferred. It is, thus, with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.